


a heated embrace

by imnotanironwall



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddlefucking, Heavily Implied Axel/Saïx/Xigbar, M/M, Master Isa AU, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Trans Male Character, Trans Xigbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall
Summary: There's nothing like sharing a bed with a half-asleep horny man.





	a heated embrace

A long time ago, Xigbar thought fate was immovable. He would walk the path that was his and accomplish his duty. His life had been given to him for this purpose and he would be driven by this goal to please his Master - now and forever. He walked the worlds as he was told to do and never looked back or questioned his destiny. 

Perhaps in another timeline he would have walked away from that Graveyard, faking his death to those who watched and went on to pursue his one and only destiny; but life had shown him _ things _ that he had never hoped for, things that could be his - not fate's, not the master's, _ his _ . And when the time came, he bowed dramatically and offered his _ heart _to a crystalline keyblade. 

The threads of fate broke, one at a time, and he entangled himself from his duty and destiny to lay between fiery red and midnight blue, and finally call his life _his_.

The smallest things in life are what he appreciates the most, and being in an _ actual _ relationship is one of those new things he has been trying his hands at. He finds that he quite enjoys it. There's nothing like sleeping in, the smell of fresh coffee and baked bread tingling at his nostrils, a warm body pressed to his back and long arms embracing him. 

There's nothing like sharing a bed with a half-asleep horny man. 

A moan is muffled in his neck, hot breath tingling at his skin, as he feels something hard pressed against his ass. There's no movement for a long minute, and he does not move either until he can feel the slightest push of hips against his - had the first time been a pure accident, this time it sure isn't. With a broken sob, the man behind him starts lazily rocking his hips against Xigbar, hands groping the older’s waist, hips, chest - anything he could reach to ground himself. 

It’s not a bad sensation per se, but fabric rubbing against bare skin is not exactly comfortable. And it wouldn’t be so irritating if the somnolent man knew how to properly aim - he definitely lost his way after the fall of the Organisation; what was once against his ass as now moved to his lower back and well, where's the fun in that for Xigbar? 

"If you're gonna rub one off," he groans, voice heavy and hoarse with sleep, as he fumbles blindly for a bony hip, "at least do it in a way we can both enjoy." 

He pushes the lanky body away from him, long enough to roll on his opposite side and face the man. The moment his grip goes lax, he is met with a mouthful of lips and teeth. His momentary surprise is smothered by Lea’s drowsy whine as their hips meet again and Xigbar can’t suppress a laugh at the eagerness of his partner. 

“Hungry, are we?” He says as one of his hand cups Lea’s cheek, thumb pressing against his moist lips to stop him from devouring Xigbar on the spot. Finally, the red-haired opens his eyes and the man can see the mix of want and slumber in Lea’s gaze - dream and reality blurring as he comes to consciousness. The older man smirks. “Wouldn’t you prefer I lend you a hand, Sunshine?”

He feels the shuddering exhale against his thumb before he can see the excited nod, and his free hand wastes no time sliding down the sweaty skin until he bumps into a hard bulge. He teases a pinky under the fabric, feeling for the leaking tip of Lea’s cock. He barely grazes it and hips buck forward, searching for more friction. Xigbar clicks his tongue. “Don’t be so desperate. As if I would ever leave you in such a state.”

The glare he gets in return says more than words could and Xigbar chuckles audibly. However, he is quick to compose himself and he leans in ever so closely, hooking his foot to Lea’s to pull him forward until there’s nothing between them but his own hands. “Don’t you worry,” he whispers languidly, his hand sliding further down Lea’s length. “I’ll let you finish inside me.”

Lea's entire body trembles, breath hitching in his throat and cock twitching at the words, Xigbar has definitely picked his interest. The older man pushes his thumb past soft lips, eyes glinting maliciously in the early morning's light. "But you'll have to work for it." And as empty as his threat is, he knows Lea will not let him down. The man is too far gone in his own quest for pleasure, he would do anything to be allowed that wonderful bliss that release is. Cue Lea hollows his cheeks and sucks the finger deeper in. 

The sight is a treat and Xigbar takes every second of it in, commit it to memory - _ got it memorized_, he chuckles to himself. 

The wetness of a tongue onto his thumb brings him back to reality and he smiles at the commitment of his partner. As a reward, he slides his hand further down the tight underwear until he can fully hold Lea's dick. He lightly caresses it, reveling in the soft whimpers from his lover, and then _squeezes _it - hard enough to hurt, and yet not enough to harm. The broken moan that gets muffled around his thumb makes his own cock twitch with excitement. 

“That’s it, use that pretty tongue of yours.” He puts more pressure on his grasp, steadily pumping his lover until he can hear and _feel _him sob, drool slipping past his lips, down Xigbar’s hand. The man kisses the forming tears at the corner of his eyes, tongue lapping at the salty pearls with a smile. “You’re doing amazing, Sunspot.”

He removes his finger, thumbing at a wet lower lip before properly cupping his face and kissing him, once, twice, a fluttering touch before he backs away with a fond gleam in his eye. “Wouldn’t it be unfair to make you wait a while longer…”

An undignified plea swells in Lea’s throat as he growls and his voice breaks around his words, mind too fuzzy to properly complain. “Xigbar,” he settles for, rough and restless, hands flying to his partner’s sides. His fingers glide to the man’s back, feeling for harsh scarred skin, and he bows his head, nuzzling into Xigbar’s neck. “Please,” he whispers, so low the man barely hears him over the pitiful whines that follow. 

Always so merciful, he gives in. He kisses the crown of messy red hair, hand leaving damp fabric to properly discard it, slipping it down long legs and past kicking feet. 

“You’re insufferable,” Lea groans against his chest, lips pressing kisses to reversed T-shaped scars.

“And yet you always come back for more,” Xigbar teases.

Lea looks up - though they cannot see each other in their current position - and Xigbar feels a moist peck against his jaw. “Because I love you,” he says, and the words seem so simple and yet so full of emotions; authentic, tender, warm. It’s overwhelming. The words take Xigbar aback, still new to this whole openly-affectionate thing his boyfriends have thrown him into. He doesn’t say it back, but the hammering of his _ heart _ says just as much as words could and the pleased _ hmm _of Lea lets him know he understands perfectly well.

Xigbar clears his throat as embarrassment settles in and he quickly dismisses it by nudging his leg against Lea’s. “We have more ** _pressing _ **matters at hands, Sunshine,” he coos as he hooks his leg behind his lover’s, pressing their lower halves flushed together. Lea doesn’t comment about how wet Xigbar is, but he doesn’t suppress his surprised and delighted gasp either. 

Feeling Lea hard against him, so close and yet, just not enough, makes Xigbar growls, almost animalistic as he bucks his hips forward to get this longed for friction against his swollen clit. Lea reacts right away, a swear leaving his lips and hands gripping Xigbar’s waist tighter. The older, always enjoying the teasing as much as the actual fucking, rubs himself more against his partner’s length, unashamed about his loud and needy moans. 

“Le- Ah…” he pushes his pelvis forward as if their bodies could get any closer, almost straddling the red-haired. His cries of pleasure intensify as he ruts against Lea, mind lost to his own bliss. 

“Fuck, Xigbar.” Lea bites his lips, trying his best not to lose himself as well, and he fumbles between them to the other’s displeasure. “Lemme just--” he blindly reaches for himself, vision obscured by a curtain of black and grey hair, and, as best as he can, pushes himself between Xigbar’s legs until he can feel a mindblowing heat around him and- _ there it is_.

“Holy shit,” he groans, as Xigbar wastes no time and bucks his hips forward just enough for Lea to completely slip inside him. They both cry out in unison as their bodies connect, instinctively searching for the other’s mouth. They meet in a rush, bumping noses and clashing teeth, but they have not a care in the world as they both begin to push in and out for their hips to slap together in a cacophony of wet noise and broken moans. 

“Xigbar, Xigbar,” Lea chants, like a mantra, as his thrusts turn erratic and he loses his momentum, nails digging into time-marked flesh. “I can’t, I’m gonna--”

His words are muffled with lips and tongue, saliva dribbling down their jaws as they kiss fervently, both drawn to the edge so quickly they can’t utter anything tangible. 

“Lea, fuck,” Xigbar burrows his hands in messy red hair, mouth agape as ancient foreign words fall from his lips and Lea buries himself deep, so deep inside Xigbar can feel him twitch as he releases in a silent cry and he sobs, so hard his whole body shiver and he clenches around Lea like his life depends on it. His lover doesn’t stop his thrusts, pushing on the edge of exhaustion as he nips on a hard nipple and Xigbar loses it, white veil filling his sight as he cries out, coarse voice breaking.

“Fuck,” he says again, and he can now feel the pain in his throat. 

A small _ hmm _ agrees under him and Xigbar can’t muffle his laugh, despite the uncomfortable itch as he does so. He doesn’t move from their locked position, instead gently disentangling his fingers from _ even more ruffled hair _ and placing a kiss against a sweaty temple. 

Seconds - or minutes, he completely lost track of time - passes until they hear a quick and loud knock against the bedroom’s door. Lea, as he pushes himself up on one elbow, slips out of him and they both groan at the overstimulation. The door opens before any of them can answer.

“Good morning to you two,” a familiar smoky voice greets them behind Xigbar, he doesn’t need to turn around to know the man has a playful smile on his lips. 

Footsteps echo in the now silent room, quiet only disrupted by their labored breathing. A warm hand slides along his sweaty back up to his damp hair, and a thumb brushes it away from his face. Xigbar kisses the soft palm that eventually comes across his lips. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Isa says, and his voice is gentle, low, a whisper to not bother their post-bliss. He chuckles. “If you’d be so kind as to join me when you come back from cloud nine.”

A kiss is placed upon Xigbar’s shoulder and the warmth leaves him at once, but the happiness rests, still deep in his heart. The door closes moments later and Lea’s body cuddles back to him, legs and arms embracing him in a chaste manner. Xigbar hears a voice, though he does not fully comprehend the words, and he smiles, before drifting off again where he is safe and loved, between fiery red and midnight blue.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall) \- [carrd](https://imnotanironwall.carrd.co/)


End file.
